Our Song
by miss.bella.marie.cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward try to discover their song. Songfic BxE OneShot
1. oursong

Alright new songfic! Our Song by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters in this song fic!

* * *

Our Song 

Edward and I were driving home from Seattle in my truck, yes that's right, my truck. Then he turned on the radio. He knew every word to every song, but I realized that none of them represented us.

"Edward we don't have a song."

"You're right Bella, we don't. Would you like to find one?"

"Yeah, let's start right away."

"Alright, I'll fiddle with the radio you listen."

_It took too long, __It took too long, __It took too long, for you to call back. __And normally I would just forget that, __Except for the fact it was my birthday. __My stupid birthday._

Nope, seeing as neither of us were having a birthday anytime soon, this one didn't work.

"No, next."

_Why does it feel like night today? _

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_or how the pressure was fed/but __I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches __every time__ I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall__(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_The face inside is here in me/right underneath my skin_

_It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all the mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can_

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches __every time__ they lie_

_A face that laughs __every time__ they fall__(And watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a/whirlwind, inside of my head_

_It's like I/can't stop, what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin__(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_

_(The face inside is right beneath your skin)__(The face inside is right beneath your skin)_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down__I feel the light betray me__(The sun)_

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within__(I feel the light betray me)_

_I__t's like the face inside is right beneath your skin__(The sun)_

_It's like I'm/paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within__(I feel the light betray me)_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"No, I don't think so,"

"Alright, next up, top 20 with Ryan Secrest"

_Bright, cold silver moon.__Tonight, alone in my room._

_You were here just yesterday.__Slight turn of the head, eyes end when you said_

_I guess I need my life to change.__Seems like __something's__ just not the same.__What would say?_

_I need a little more luck, than a little bit,__'cause __every time__ I get stuck, the words won't fit.__And __every time__ that I try to get tongue tied, I need a little good love to get me by._

_I__ need a little more help, than a little bit.__Like the perfect one word no one should get.__'cause __every time__ that I try to get tongue tied, I need a little good love to me by this time._

_I stare up at the stars_

_I wonder just where you are_

_You feel a million miles away_

_I wonder just where you are_

_Was it something I said, or something I never did._

_Or was I always in the way _

_Was it something I did_

_Can someone tell me what to say, to just make you stay_

_I need a little more luck, than a little bit,__'cause __every time__ I get stuck, the words won't fit.__And __every time__ that I try to get __tongue__ tied, I need a little good love to get me by_

_I need a little more help, than a little bit.__Like the perfect one word no one should get.__'cause __every time__ that I try to get tongue tied, I need a little good love to me by this time._

_I know it feels like again_

_to want to be here again._

_And we could help each other off the ground, so we never fall down again_

_And what it takes I don't care, were gonna make it I swear._

_And we could help each other off the ground, so we never fall down again, again._

_I need a little more luck, than a little bit,__'cause __every time__ I get stuck, the words won't fit.__And __every time__ that I try to get __tongue__ tied, I need a little good love to get me by._

_I need a little more help, than a little bit.__Like the perfect one word no one should get.__'cause __every time__ that I try to get tongue tied, I need a little good love to me by this time._

_I know it feels like again_

_t__o want to be here again._

_And we could help each other off the ground, so we never fall down again._

_And what it takes I don't care, were gonna make it I swear.__And we could help each other off the ground, so we never fall down again, again._

"Nope, sounds like us, but its just not right."

"Next."

_Found my way to the highway,_

_I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in_

_I__'ve had too much to smoke, too much to drink, _

_where have I been?_

_I feel like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in_

_And I don't know where to begin_

_We're all looking for something, to take away the pain_

_Me, and you, and my medication_

"NO WAY, NO MEDICATION"

_Now, Watch me Yua..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now, Watch me Yua..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now, Watch me Yua..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

_Now, Watch me Yua..._

_(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

"Nah, too repetitive."

"Okay."

_I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty Two_

_Lying awake intent at tuning in on you. _

_If I was young it didn't stop you coming through. _

_Oh-a oh _

_They took the credit for your second symphony. _

_Rewritten by machine and new technology, _

_and now I understand the problems you can see. _

_Oh-a oh _

_I met your children _

_Oh-a oh _

_What did you tell them? _

_Video killed the radio star. _

_Video killed the radio star. _

_Pictures came and broke your heart. _

_Oh-a-a-a oh_

_And now we meet in an abandoned studio. _

_We hear the playback and it seems so long ago._

_And you remember the jingles used to go. _

_Oh-a oh __You were the first one. _

_Oh-a oh __You were the last one. _

_V__ideo killed the radio star. _

_Video killed the radio star. _

_In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far _

_Oh-a-aho oh, __Oh-a-aho oh _

_Video killed the radio star. _

_Video killed the radio star. _

_In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far. _

_Pictures came and broke your heart put the blame on VCR._

_You are a radio star. __You are a radio star. _

_Video killed the radio star. __Video killed the radio star. __Video killed the radio star. __Video killed the radio star. _

_Video killed the radio star. (You are a radio star.)_

"Oh I remember that one, it was 80's music."

"What do you think?" I asked him, we had better hurry; it was only 20 more minutes to home.

"No."

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says..._

_[Chorus:__Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on__And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_[Repeat Chorus_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen doo_

_r__Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home, before I said amen__A_

_sking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car__I_

_grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I... wrote down our song_

"Yeah, that's it." Edward and I said it simultaneously, so we knew it was the one. It was Our Song.

* * *

R&R 

Love Peace and Songs for Couples,

xxMiss.Bella.Marie.Cullen


	2. authorsnote

Okay I ant to thank everyone who reviewed, I didn't have time to reply to them because I read them all, then got grounded, the only reason I'm on this right now is because my parents aren't home. A lot of people have wanted to know the songs, so here they are, in order.

Potential Breakup Song- Aly and AJ

Papercut- Linkin Park (this is on Stephenie Meyers New Moon Playlist)

Tongue Tied- Faber Drive

Me, You and My Medication- Boys Like Girls (aka one of the best bands ever, other than this song)

Crank That- Soulja Boy

Video Killed the Radio Star- The Buggles

And of course… Our Song- Taylor Swift

Thanks again,

xx. Miss.Bella.Marie.Cullen


End file.
